


生蛋 番外

by Fox2you



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox2you/pseuds/Fox2you
Summary: 是迎星的番外车 OvO





	生蛋 番外

**Author's Note:**

> 是迎星的番外车 OvO

常少迎慢吞吞把自己把扒干净了，看到言拾星脸上越来越红时就不住地笑起来，弯腰温柔地和他接吻，指尖顺着他腰侧的皮肤慢慢往下划，带着酥痒划到言拾星大腿内测后轻轻抚了几下，就感到身下人一阵颤抖。

“怕……”

“乖，不怕。”常少迎手再往上，握住言拾星微微抬头的物什，就听到身下人一阵轻轻的抽气声。

他嘴里发出一声微不可闻的笑声，压低身子将两人的性器贴在一起，握在手里轻轻撸动起来。

言拾星鼻子里发出一声甜腻的哼哼，脸一撇避开了常少迎的目光，却被常少迎咬住了脖颈啃舔起来。

湿滑的软舌从皮肤上划过，留下一道道晶莹的水渍，最后停留在肩窝时忽然一口咬住，两颗獠牙偷偷探进那层薄薄的皮肤，再离开时只留下两个看上去暧昧得不得了的红印。

“星星。”

听到身下人舒服的喘息声和含糊的回应常少迎弯起嘴角，一口含住言拾星的锁骨嘬出淋淋的水声，听得他羞到极点，往上扭了下身子，和常少迎贴在一起的性器被这动静摩擦的快感让他没忍住呻吟出声，微微拱起的腰像在把胸前硬得凸起的两点送进常少迎口中。

常少迎一口叼住那发红的果实，舌尖在顶端轻轻舔弄起来，怀里的人立刻因为他的动作难耐地扭动起来，却加大了身下摩擦，很快就被快感折磨得不住地哼哼。

常少迎抬眼看言拾星咬着下唇一副想叫又怕被人发现的模样，将搂着他的手空出来，捏住他的脸解救了那瓣被咬得泛白的唇，在第一声呻吟脱口而出之前立刻堵了上去和他缠吻起来。手慢慢移到胸前挑逗起那颗没被照顾过的小红豆，另一只手加快了撸动的速度，在情感和身体的双重快感下，言拾星很快就交在了常少迎手里。

言拾星看着常少迎的眼神里全是朦胧的水汽，他只觉着身体热得难受，射过一次之后更是让他难耐，热气把皮肤蒸腾得泛红，随着他扭动的动作看起来一尾漂亮的锦鲤。

常少迎将手指插入后穴时言拾星也没怎么抗拒，只是因为异物入侵下意识收缩了一下，听到常少迎那声“放松”的时候甚至主动抬头索吻。

常少迎的吻很是温柔，在言拾星口腔里掠过，缠着他的舌头舍不得放。情色的吻将言拾星的注意力彻底化成了沙，常少迎探进第三根手指时他也无知无觉，直到某个点被蹭到才发出一声惊呼，却又被堵在了嗓子眼里。

微微曲起的手指在言拾星后穴有规律地抽插，剪得短短的指甲时不时剐蹭过肠壁上那块软肉，快感瞬间就传遍他的全身直达大脑，身上热得更是厉害，不满足的感觉让他不自觉扭着腰肢迎合手指的动作。

“少迎……”

言拾星被常少迎折腾得全身都软了，手抬了几次才勉强勾住他的脖子，柔声讨好道：“进来嘛，我好热……”

常少迎闻言微微弯起嘴角，抽出了手指，忽然的空虚让后穴对被填满的渴望达到了顶点，感觉到火热而硕大的龟头抵在穴口时言拾星立刻就沉着腰想将那巨物吞进去。

常少迎吓得往后缩了一点，原本进去一点的龟头也跟着被抽了出来，言拾星立刻就难耐得哭了出来，嘴里一边骂常少迎坏，一边又让他快点进去。

看言拾星的模样常少迎也是无奈，怕第一次太疼他特地给言拾星注了些催情的毒，他以前没用过，许是量没捏好，用过了。

祸是自己闯的，自然是要好好解决。

常少迎扶着性器缓缓顶入言拾星后穴时他手上立刻攥紧了被单，嘴里发出一声带着痛楚和满足的呻吟，细弱又绵长。

受到毒的影响言拾星后穴又软又热，有了肠液的润滑也容易进入很多，顶到底时两人都没忍住发出满足的喟叹。

“我动了？”

听到提问言拾星软绵绵地点了点头，接着就感觉后穴的性器抽了出去，他吓得立刻收缩起后穴想将那满足他的宝贝留住，那宝贝却无情地往后褪去，直到穴口才停下来。

“少迎别……”

“这么舍不得我？”

常少迎说着狠狠往里一顶，整根性器都插到了底，囊袋撞上去发出清脆的声音，接着便是接连不断的“啪啪”声回荡在房间里。

常少迎对平时对言拾星有多温柔，在床上便有多凶狠，就像把平时被压抑住的本性一口气全爆发出来了一样，每一下都抽到堪堪出去，又重重顶到底，速度不快却极刺激。

言拾星没几下就被撞得哭起来，快感像潮水一样把他淹没，后穴传来的快感让他害怕却又欲罢不能，看着身上的人一股被征服的感觉夹在快感里不断冲刷着他的大脑，没一会嘴里已经开始没章法地呻吟起来。

“少迎嗯……别……呜呜舒服……要坏了要坏了……”

“不会的，星星很棒，全吃下去了。”常少迎在言拾星耳边细声细气哄着，身下的动作却更是凶猛，直到把人顶得尖叫着射了出来才停下动作，感受着爱人高潮时不断紧缩的后穴带来的刺激。

言拾星射出来后好一会才缓过神来，感到常少迎硕大的性器还留在后穴里轻轻抽动，热气又迅速烧到皮肤上。

“少迎……还要……”

常少迎垂下眸子笑起来，把人捞到怀里和他接吻。

言拾星自觉地勾住常少迎的脖子，一边回应他的吻一边扭动腰肢，不一会刚射过的物什又悄悄抬起头，蹭在常少迎的腹肌上给他带来快感。

常少迎只是抱着言拾星，任由他自己动作，后穴的快感堆积如山却始终得不到解放，言拾星很快就受不了开始讨好：“少迎你帮帮我，难受。”

常少迎闻言轻轻一顶，言拾星立刻发出一声甜腻的惊呼，他轻轻舔了一下言拾星的耳垂，低声诱哄道：“应该叫我什么？叫对了就给你。”

言拾星一开始还害羞地不叫，自己扭动了几下之就投降了，又软又媚地叫了声“老公”。

“乖。”常少迎就着连接的姿势把言拾星转了个方向，勾住他两条腿整个人抱了起来，就着小儿把尿的姿势浅浅地抽插起来，每次都顶在他受不了的点上，不一会言拾星又开始情动地呻吟起来。

“老公嗯……你深、深一嗯深一点嘛……”

“老婆。”常少迎在言拾星耳边轻轻叫了一声，就感觉含着自己的后穴明显收缩了一下，他弯起嘴角，又唤了一声，“老婆，帮我生个宝宝好不好？”

言拾星意识还算清醒，听到常少迎的提问立刻摇头，撒娇似的拒绝了：“我是男人，生不了。”他说完听着常少迎没了动静，立刻慌了，叫了几声“老公”，还是没得到回应。

常少迎还在想怎么跟言拾星说明，就听见怀里人抽泣的声音，立刻就慌了，问道：“怎么了？怎么哭了。”

常少迎的动作有点大，埋在言拾星体内的性器跟着抽动了几下，他立刻叫了出来，随即抗拒地摇头，哭道：“你是不是后悔了？觉得还是女人好，我……我不能生嗯……”

常少迎又轻轻抽插起来，直到把怀里的人顶得没空胡思乱想了才把他放下，就着半趴的姿势从后面抱住他，顺着背脊一路亲吻到颈边，捏过他的脸和自己接吻。

等怀里人开始扭动腰肢配合自己，常少迎才放开言拾星，柔声安抚道：“我不是嫌弃你，我爱你，只爱你，也只想要跟你的孩子。我只是说，如果可以的话你愿意帮我生个孩子吗？”

言拾星心里一阵暖意，捣蒜似地点着头：“愿意，愿意，给你生宝宝呜嗯……”

常少迎闻言加快了抽插的速度，一改刚刚的粗暴，开始九浅一深地温柔抽插着。

顶到底时性器抵在言拾星肚子上顶出微微的弧度，就好像真的怀了孩子一样，言拾星垂眼看着，没忍住伸手摸了一下。这个动作把常少迎刺激得厉害，按住言拾星的腰肢快速顶弄起来，把人肏弄得不住地哭。

察觉到埋在后穴的性器逐渐变大，言拾星主动收紧后穴，呻吟里除了泣音还带了渴求：“射进来，呜呜老公射进来，射到里面……我要怀你的孩子呜呜……”

常少迎一听哪还受得了，又快速顶弄了几十下直接放开精关射在了软烂的后穴里。

精液带着热度喷射在腺体上，言拾星爽得直接射了出来，嘴里全是满足的呻吟：“啊啊啊射进来了……少迎嗯……嗯唔……”

常少迎吻住怀里人，等他缓过来一些才抱着他转过身来，让他面对面跨坐在自己身上怀里，柔声哄道：“星星，再来一次。”

言拾星累得四肢有点无力，听到常少迎的要求还是乖顺地点了点头，想着第一次便满足他，却没想到这个再来一次，却是不止一次。


End file.
